The Rogue
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: After a storm sperated a lion from his family. He travels through Africa to find them. Even though he at first thought they to be dead. After a half of year of searching he comes to the Pride Lands. Where he finds out that one of the king's daughters is his long lost cub. How will the young princess react to her birth father. Will they ever bond the gap that's in their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay so I just couldn't let this idea go. So here's the first chapter of The Rogue. Please remember to leave a review. Thank you.**

The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees. The green grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted it's head at the sound of a loud roar. In a large hollow log laid a light creamy orange lioness. Her stormy blue sea eyes were clenched close as her large stomach rised and fell. She panted as a sharp pain shot through her. With another roar erupted the pain intensified. Soon the pain stopped which was followed small mewing. She moved her tired eyes toward her tail to see a tiny bundle covered in blood. She picked up the cub and placed it in her paws. Before she bathed it clean, the cub's appearance soon came to eye.

"Alva."

The light creamy orange lioness looked towards the entrance where she seen a large dark beige lion. He looked at her with concern in his dark green eyes.

"The cub came?"

It was a stupid question but caused Alva to smiled.

"Yes. She just was born not long before you came back."

The lion lowered his head and shook it. His dark brown mane shaking lightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's alright. Many lionesses have been through worst. But now that you're here. We can name our daughter."

The was still upset with himself but smiled and nodded before looking back at the cub that laid in her mother's paws. She had creamy brown fur and a cute pink nose.

"What do you have in mind?"

Alva looked at the cub and nuzzled her before looking back at her mate. "To be honest Ajali, I don't know. I know I should of...but there are so many wonderful names. I couldn't decide."

Ajali nuzzled the distressed lioness. " 's alright dear. I have a name for her...that I had been thinking about since we found out about the pregnancy."

Alva smiled and leaned into the nuzzle. "What is it?"

Ajali smiled and lowered his head to nuzzle his daughter. "Almasi. I was my mother's name and she is our little diamond."

Alva smiled brightly at the name. It was really a beautiful name. The cub mewed before turning over on her back and blinked her eyes open. Ajali and Alva smiled proudly at their daughter. As she stared up at them with wide light blue eyes.

But the happy moment was interrupted by the loud thunder over head. The loud noise caused little Almasi to cry. Alva tried to calm her but it was no use.

"Ajali, what's going on?"

The dark beige lion was about to reply but the sound of cracking caused the new parents to look up. The roof of their home was cracking and water was falling in.

"We got to get out of..."

A large amount of water rushed into the hollow log taking the family by surprise. Alva hurriedly and grabbed her cub before the water connected with her. Just as the roof caved in and more water came in. Ajali shot his head out with gasp and looked around. The log was destroyed and there was light coming from the back. Ajali swam towards the light and gasped. His eyes widen before they filled up with tears. The back of the hollow log had broken in causing the water to fall into the raging river below. Ajali lowered his head, letting the rain mixed with his tears. Before lifting his head and roared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Gary2000, thanks for the review and follow. I'm glad you liked it. **

A golden orange furred pre teen lioness groaned at the feeling of being nudged. She rolled over and placed a paw over her head. Causing a light cream furred lioness to roll her bright blue eyes.

"Kiara, wake up."

The teen groaned before blinking her amber eyes open. "Mooom...it's so early."

Kiara's mother looked at her daughter sternly. "Get up. You have lessons to tend to."

Kiara groaned before sitting up and stercthed. With a yawn, she smacked her lips before following her mother out of the cave. The blinding sun light caused the golden orange teen to shut her eyes close. Blinking them a few times she was able to see clearly. Which the first thing she saw was her mother heading down the rocky slope.

With a deep sigh Kiara followed. The two were heading towards the watering hole when the mother spoke up.

"We're going to take a walk around the Pride Lands today."

Kiara looked from the ground to her mother with questioning eyes. "Why? I seen all of the Pride Lands."

The light cream furred lioness nodded in agreement. "Yes. But you need to know the Pride Lands from a lioness and a queen's perspective."

Kiara looked completely confused but decided that she would just learn soon. The mother and daughter pair had reached their destination when a creamy tan furred teen lioness ran over with a bow.

"Morning Queen Nala."

The light cream lioness smiled at the young lioness. "Good morning, Basha." then she looked at her daughter. "You have a few minutes. We have alot of ground to cover."

The creamy tan pre teen waited for the queen to leave before she casted her bright orange eyes on the princess. "Soooo..."

Kiara's ears flickered as her tail sway side to side. "So what?"

Basha smiled before replying. "How's the lessons?"

Kiara rolled her amber eyes and grunted. "Besides the fact that this is my first lesson since my incounter with the outsiders...what can I say. She wants me to know the kingdom from a lioness perspective."

Basha smiled at her friend. "You know...Jalali has a soft spot for you."

Kiara sighed deeply. Knowing where this is going. "I know...you know that you like him. So just ask him out already."

"Kiara."

Kiara sighed before giving her a friend a head bump. "See you later."

Basha smiled and watched her friend go off with her mother before heading towards the teen hang out.

-O-

Nala and Kiara had walked through the African savannah towards the eastern borders where the Zuberi river flows.

"As princess, you will have alot of responsibility. Traveling to neighboring kingdoms and such more."

As Nala was teaching her daughter wasn't paying attention. She wasn't even looking at her mother. Which soon didn't go unnoticed by the light cream queen.

"Kiara."

Nala received no answer. Sighing heavy she walked over and looked at what got her daughter's attention. What she saw made her eyes wide.

"Kiara!"

The loud volume of the voice caused the princess to knock out of her trance. She starred at her mother with concern in her eyes.

"Mom...there's..."

Nala nuzzled her shooken up daughter. "I see her too. That's why I need you to go get your father and grandmothers. Then send Zazu to fetch Rafiki. Can you do that?"

Kiara was scared and afraid. She has never seen a dead lion before. At least that's what she thought. Taking a deep breath Kiara nodded. After taking one last glance the lioness lying on the river bank before running off towards Pride Rock as fast as her young legs could go. Nala sighed deeply before looking down. With a deep breath she began to climb down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Well...about that she's not dead yet. But you might as well say. But thanks for the review. I'm really glad you liked it. **

Nala leaped from rock to rock. When she got close enough she slid the rest down. Gracefully landing on her paws. Taking a deep breath the light cream furred lioness looked at the lioness. Half of her body was lying on the damp ground as the other half was still in the water. Walking over Nala bend her head to listen for a heartbeat. Which she heard was a faint one, followed by a small moan.

Nala backed away to see the lioness open her dull stormy blue sea eyes. When the lioness caught the queen's eye she tempted to speak.

"...Please...help..."

Nala grew over her shock and nodded. "I'll do my best. What's your name?"

"...Alva..."

Nala smiled lightly. She was getting some where. "Alva...what do you need help with?"

The damp lioness moved her paws to reveal a a soak and wet cub. Just a few hours, a day the most old. Nala gasped her bright blue eyes wide.

"...Please take her...I fear I won't be much of a mother soon."

Nala looked from the dying lioness to the small bundle in her paws. Closing her eyes and sighed she looked back at Alva.

"What's her name?"

Alva coughed and shivered. "...Almasi..."

The light cream furred lioness watched with sad eyes as the other lioness took her last breath and closed her eyes.

"Nala!"

Nala looked up and seen her mate slide down with their mothers behind them.

"Kiara told me. Is the lioness alright?"

Nala lowered her head and shook it. Tears fell whiched caused the golden furred male to pinned his ears and lowered his head.

"But...she has a cub. Surely Simba, you won't leave her for the vultures."

Simba lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at his mother. The dark beige furred lioness nodded. Simba sighed before looking at his mate.

"I assume you would want to raise her."

Nala smiled before nuzzling into her mate and king's red mane. "Thank you, Simba."

-O-

Kiara paced inside the cave. Her mother's long time friend had went to be assent. But that didn't stop the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. The sound of male laughter caused the princess to look up. Where a light golden teen lion walked in with a pale brown teen lion. They were laughing till they saw the princess looking at them.

"Is everything alright, Kiara?" asked the light golden male teen, his aquamarine eyes full of concern.

The golden orange princess sighed. "I'm worried. My mother and I found a lioness by the river. I...hope she's alright."

"Well...Rafiki is here if anything happened."

The light golden teen glared at the pale brown teen before looking at Kiara. "What Khari means...is that everything will be fine."

Kiara smiled lightly at the slightly older male. "Thanks Jalali."

Jalali smiled charmingly at his friend. "What are friends for."

"Princess Kiara!"

Kiara looked from the males to the cave entrance to see her parents' majordomo. "Zazu, is my parents back?"

The dark blue hornbill bowed. "Yes my princess. They wish to see you in the nursery cave."

Without another thought Kiara stood and ran out of the cave she was in and towards the smaller cave on the side. When she entered she saw everyone she knew. Till her amber eyes landed on the small thing in her mother's paws. She looked at her grandmothers, they smiled at her. She moved her eyes to her father and he gave a nod with a small smile. Taking a deep breath she looked closer and gasped at what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanks Gary2000, I'm truly am glad you liked it. Also if you need any OCs or help. I'll be happy to lend a hand. **

Kiara starred at the small cub in between her mother's paws. She didn't know what to say. But subconsciously she looked around for the lioness from the river. Kiara knew that her mother wasn't pregnant. So the cub can only be the lioness from the river. But as the future queen scanned the cave she didn't see any one unknown. Her grandmothers sat by her mother as well as her father. Their cubhood friend sat on the other side of the cave.

Realization was a hard hit for the princess. She looked at the little creamy brown cub with teary amber eyes. Nala frowned upon seeing her daughter light cream furred queen nuzzled her daughter.

"It's alright. You'll see."

Kiara sniffed up some tears before looking at her parents. "You going to adopt her?"

Simba and Nala nuzzled each other before looking at their blood daughter. The golden king nuzzled her and smiled lightly before nodding. Kiara smiled at the cub who is now her sister.

"I always wanted a sister. What's her name?"

Nala's eyes dulled a bit at the memory. She let some tears shed before replying. "Alva...the lioness said her name is Almasi."

Kiara smiled brightly as the new princess looked at her with wide light blue eyes. "I think it fits. Her eyes shined like diamonds."

The older lions smiled and laughed lightly before Kiara stood.

"May I tell my friends?"

Simba nodded and smiled as he watched his oldest run out of the cave.

-O-

A dull brown lion walked through the green plains of the Mountain Pride. He wasn't the king but as the king's best friend and brother in law he patrolled the kingdom while he stayed back with his older sister who went in labour. The soft afternoon wind ruff up his dark brown mane. He was about to visit the zebra herd before heading in when something by the northern border caught his attention. Looking up with brown eyes to see a white African dove flying above.

"Dawn!"

The bird flew down and landed with a bow. "Yes, Master Chumvi?"

The dull brown lion looked at the border before looking at his brother in law's majordomo. "Would you tell Malka, I need him by the northern border?"

Dawn nodded before taking flight. Chumvi watched the dove fly before turning and galloping towards the border. Short golden grass met his paws as he neared the border. What he seen made his eyes grow wide as the moon. There laid a dark beige lion, by the looks of him he looks like he been through alot of water. His dark brown mane was damp and slicked to his head. Chumvi sat as now he can only wait for the king to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thanks again for the review Gary2000 and no problem if you do. **

Chumvi didn't have to wait long because soon a pale orange lion came running. When the Mountain king got close enough his orange eyes widen. The dull brown lion stood as his friend approached with Dawn perched on his shoulder.

"Chumvi, who is this?"

Chumvi shook his head before looking at the dark beige lion. "I don't know Malka. I found him while patrolling. I fetched you because I want to know what you want to do."

Malka ran a lighter tipped paw through his black mane before placing it back on the ground and sighed. "We just can't leave him. Come on I'll help you carry him."

Chumvi nodded before picking up the lion's body as Malka picked up the other half and headed towards the pride's cave.

-O-

A young light cream furred lion sat outside the pride's cave with a small light cream furred lioness cub between his paws. The two watched with light blue eyes as a dark golden furred lion paced. His sapphire blue eyes on the cave entrance.

"Tell me again why I have to be here?"

The light cream lion looked at the cub sternly. "Adia, we been through this. The pride is busy so you have to stay with me."

Adia huffed before frowning. "But Jai's not here. How I have to stay and he doesn't."

"Jai is asleep at the cave. If you had still been asleep you wouldn't be here."

The cub looked away from her father and lowered her head. A clearing of a throat made the light cream lion looked up to see the expecting father looking at him.

"There was another way, Mheetu."

Mheetu sighed deeply. "I know Tojo. But sometimes it...gets overbearing. I wish Quora didn't have to go."

Tojo nodded before giving the slightly younger lion a brotherly nuzzle. "I understand. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Tama."

Mheetu nodded as a pale light orange furred lioness walked out of the cave entrance. Her old golden eyes were tired as she looked for her son but only seen her son in law.

"Tojo, where's Malka?"

Tojo turned his bright gaze from his friend to his mother in law. "He went to see about something on the border."

The lioness sighed before stepping aside. "Tama wish to see you and Malka. But he's not here."

Tojo wasn't paying much attention. He bolted in the cave to his mate and cub.


End file.
